O tempo passa o amor não acaba
by Loma Almeida
Summary: Quando Lily Evans decidiu que o melhor para seu filho era crescer longe do pai, não imaginou que seis anos depois seu trabalho de investigadora iria faze-la trabalhar justamente com o ex namorado James Potter, o cara que a traiu e a fez ficar gravida, desesperada e sozinha.
1. Chapter 1

**O tempo passa; o amor não acaba.**

**Por**: Loma Almeida.

**Avisos**:

- UA-com final totalmente diferente do da Jô.

- Mais uma fic minha do James e da Lily, espero que gostem.

- Talvez você já tenha visto esse nome "O tempo passa; o amor não acaba" por ai, é que eu entrei em uma época de reescrever todas as minhas historia antigas.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo.

"31 de jullho de 1980, França.

Caro James;

Não sei exatamente por que estou escrevendo essa carta sendo que sei que nunca irei envia-la, mas eu to com medo e você sempre me ajudou com isso. Nosso filho tem umas seis horas de vida, eu ainda estou cansada, mas tudo o que eu consigo pensar é que ele é a sua cara, mesmos cabelos negros arrepiados, mesmo rosto, mas seu decejo se realizou, ele tem meus olhos exatamente a mesma cor e formato.

Não sei bem o que vou fazer daqui para frente, meu curso esta quase no fim e eu já posso sustentar nosso filho, mas só eu sei o quanto eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui me dando apoio.

Com amor;

Lily Evans"

"15 de março de 1983.

Caro James;

Algumas coisas mudaram, estamos na Austrália agora, e Harry gosta de como eles falam aqui, mas ontem ele me perguntou por que todos na escola dele mora com o pai e ele não. Admito que quando fui embora sem te falar nada sobre ele eu não pensei nessa parte. Falei para ele que você estava em Londres, e que algumas coisas me fizeram me mudar antes dele nascer, por isso você não sabe que ele existe. Ele perguntou que coisas foram essas, e eu disse que quando ele crescer mais eu explico. Não sei o que fazer.

Lily Evans."

"2 de janeiro de 1985.

Querido James;

É engraçado notar que Harry esta cada dia mais parecido com você, e não é só na aparência, a personalidade dele também é muito como a sua. Só nessa semana já fui chamada na escolhinha dele três vezes, acho que isso te deixaria orgulhoso. Mas ele também tem coisas de mim, sabe ver o melhor mesmo quando tudo esta um caos. Acho que você gostaria de conhecê-lo.

Lily Evans."


	3. Capitulo um: Lembranças

Capitulo 1: Lembranças.

A verdade era que minha memória é muito boa, consigo lembrar de coisas que as outras pessoas não tem a mínima lembrança. Lembro exatamente de como foi entrar naquele salão maravilhoso com um teto encantado que parecia o céu lá fora, mesmo com Severus do meu lado eu estava com medo, medo de não se realmente uma bruxa e de estar lá por um erro ou de não pertencer a casa nenhuma e ficar por horas sentada naquele banquinho ate desistirem e me mandarem de volta para casa.

Lembro do medo que senti ao ouvi meu nome, e ao por o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça, mas diferente do que eu imaginava, ele não demorou nem meio segundo parar falar umas coisas sem sentido, que faz eu lamentar muito ter tido tanto nervosismo que me fez não escutar, e gritar:

- Grifinoria!

Lembro também de quando fiquei amiga de Mayara Smith, a loira que parecia uma modelo com seus lindos olhos azuis. Eu estava triste, chorando em silencio na minha cama. Se chamada de sangue-ruim por vários puros sangue já me deixava mal, mas eu sempre conseguia dá uma resposta e sair com o nariz erguido ate a sala mais próxima para poder chorar, agora passar por isso quando se trata de seu melhor amigo te xingando é muito pior.

Severus agora tinha virado Snape, ou ate mesmo Ranhoso quando vinha querendo pedir desculpas, e eu agora não tinha um melhor amigo para me dá apoio quando eu precisasse. Mayara tinha me pego chorando algumas vezes e tinha se sentindo no dever de falar algo.

Dessa vez não foi diferente, ou pelo menos não tão diferente, só que dessa vez ela se sentou do meu lado, passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e falou um pouco mais do que o habitual "vai ficar tudo bem, Evans".

- Sabe, ruiva, tem males que vem para o bem, - ela começou filosofando. – o que aconteceu fez você ver que esse meninos, o sonserino, não era de verdade seu amigo, por que se ele fosse nunca, nunca!, teria falado algo tão repugnante assim.

E então ela se levantou, me fazendo pensa que ela tinha ido dormi, mas voltou com uma caixa de sapato (tamanho 49 a julgar pelo tamanho) despejando todo seu conteúdo na minha cama.

Vários tipos de chocolate, muito mesmo, a menina devia ser chocólatra, tinha de tudo ali.

- Se minha linda fala não te convencer, bem, só me resta isso. – olhei para ela com um ponto de interrogação estampando na cara. – oras, vai me dizer que você não sabe que chocolate cura tudo, inclusive uma pessoa magoada?

Eu sorri, pedi obrigada e peguei uma barra enquanto ela pegava um pirulito maior que sua boca. Conversamos ate tarde da noite, falando sobre tudo. Ela me contou sobre como todos em sua família viravam investigadores particular e que seu tio Tomas já estava organizando tudo para ela toma seu lugar, mesmo sendo uma mulher. Acabamos nos tornando amigas, e mais tarde ela me convenceu a troca a carreira de curandeira pela a de investigadora junto dela, que mandou uma carta para o tio me ajudar também. Mayara acabou sendo a culpada por varias detenções que tive que cumprir... bem ela e James.

_James Potter _esse era no nome que me acompanhava desde os 14 anos, quando eu disse um 'não' que o fez correr atrás de mim por três anos, e quando eu finalmente aceito que talvez ele goste realmente de mim e dou uma chance ele faz o que fez.

Não esperava ser traída por James, mas a verdade era que fazia sentido, tinha mais ou menos um mês que eu tinha tido a _primeira noite _com ele, e embora parecesse perfeito parar mim, e tenhamos repetido a dose varias e varias vezes, para ele não deve ter sido tão bom assim. Se não eu não teria o encontrado na cama com outra.

Na noite anterior tinha sido o baile de formatura, eu não tinha ficado ate o fim, pois passei mal assim que ingeri a primeira rodada de wisque, tentei correr para o banheiro, mas não deu tempo e acabei vomitando pegando na barra do vestido.

Mayara me ajudou a ir para o dormitório, pois eu estava muito tonta. E lá ela finalmente falou o que nos já vínhamos pensando a uma semana, quando começou os enjôos.

- Lily, você acha que pode estar, hum, grávida?

Suspirei fundo, e confirmei com a cabeça.

- Amanhã eu falo com James, sei lá, ele deve saber o que fazer.

Mayara concordou e me deixou dormi.

No dia seguinte eu acordei estranhamente bem, pela primeira vez na semana, não tinha enjôos ou tonturas ao levantar. Então me arrumei rápido e corri para o dormitório masculino, querendo acabar logo com aquilo, James falava de filhos, então ele devia saber pelo menos que faríamos agora.

Bater na porta se mostrou inútil na terceira tentativa, não queria correr o risco de pegar Sirius ou um dos outros meninos pelados, então tentei bater de novo dessa vez mais forte.

- Ele deve estar dormindo. – me virei vendo Remus terminar de subir as escadas.

- Oi, lobinho.

- Shhhhh, - ele fez careta, com medo de alguém ouvir, mas eu verifiquei isso antes de falar. – Ele e Sirius dormem ate tarde depois de uma festa.

Então ele mesmo abriu a porta, e eu paralisei.

James estava na cama, só de cueca e desembrulhado, ate ai normal, mas ao seu lado tinha uma morena particularmente bonita. Ela estava embrulhada ate os seios, mas não era difícil deduzir que estava nua por baixo no lençol.

- Não acredito que ele fez isso! – exclamou Remus ao meu lado.

Engoli em seco, tento conter as lagrimas que ameaçavam descer, consegui êxito nessa missão, então na voz mais firme que consegui reunir falei:

- Quando ele acordar, você pode o informar que nosso namoro acabou e que ele não deve me procurar nunca mais.

Só me permitir chorar quando cheguei no quarto, e fui socorrida por Mayara e Maria, que era a única menina do nosso ano que tinha continuado minha colega mesmo depois de namorar com James.

Mais tarde, já em casa, Mayara apareceu com cinco caixas suspeitas.

- O que é isso?

- Isso, ruiva, se chama teste de farmácia. – ela jogou tudo em cima da cama. – e você vai tirar agora essa duvida.

Não é necessário falar que independe de minhas recusas, Mayara me fez fazer todos os teste, que sem exceção deram positivo.

- Ai Merlin! – exclamei sentando na cama, ao lado de Mayara, com os teste em cima da escrivaninha me encarando. – e agora o que eu faço? Meus pais vão me expulsar de casa, ou pior, me fazer casar com Potter!

- Sabe, você devia falar com ele. – ela disse estupidamente. – essa criança é tanto responsabilidade dele quanto sua. – ok talvez não tão estupidamente assim.

Me levantei e peguei os testes, tacando tudo numa sacola.

- Não, Potter nunca saberá dessa criança. – decretei. – quer saber, eu vou sair daqui mês que vem mesmo, nem da tempo deles notarem para surtar, quando eu tiver no treino eu conto por uma carta. Vou criar meu filho sozinha. James não merecer ter uma criança, e ninguém deve ficar dependente dele.

Mayara ficou calada, mas estava claro que ela não concordava comigo. Harry nasceu em Nova York, um mês antes de terminarmos nosso treino teórico, fazendo o treino técnico demorar.

Quando ele tinha oito menos, nasceu Agnes, a copia perfeita de Mayara que chegou prematura de sete meses, o que fez a gente parar o treino de novo. O seu pai sabia de sua existência, mas ignorava a loirinha, coisa que Mayara pareceu não se importar.

Ela teve sorte, a filha parecia com ela, não lembrava a ninguém que devia ser esquecido. Já Harry... era uma copia exata de James, só que com meus olhos. Os dois levaram muitas babas a loucuras.

Tinha se passado seis anos, mas eu ainda lembro de como me senti quando segurei Harry pela primeira vez. Eu e May tínhamos agora 25 anos, tínhamos vivido varias historias, e prendido muitos 'caras maus' como as crianças os chamavam, no meio tempo conquistamos uma certa fama.

Estávamos no Brasil há quase seis meses, o que era um novo recorde sem duvida. E estávamos a ponto de pega mais um.

**(N/A: oi meninas, obrigada por comentarem, isso é muito importante para mim, pois geralmente resebo pouquissimos comentarios, mas essa fic ta prometendo mudar esse carma *-***

**Esse capitulo foi mais para explicar como ta a vida delas, a historia mesmo começa no proximo, espero consegui render mais do que vocês esperam.**

**Nany Salvatore: que bom que gostou *-* e que otimo que uma leitora vou ter pelo menos rs.**

**LaahB: Perfeita eu não sei, mas é uma das minhas prediletas) **


End file.
